Stealth Mission
by samyuol
Summary: The reason why you no longer go into your office, ever.


Shit, you hate this office.

You rarely go in here; it's a space full of your unfilled paperwork that Leo nags you about and shelves of books you've "inherited" from your late father. In fact, this office has been barely touched since he left, apart from the new stacks of paper that are accumulating slowly on the oak desk.

Today, you're here because you have a meeting with some important people and you'd rather not have them in your room where there's god knows what shoved under the bed and not enough room from extra chairs beside Leo's massive self-awarded area.

So you're sat waiting for these assholes (you have a feeling that you should know who they are, but you shrug it off because Leo's the one who deals with the formalities) who must be at least twenty minutes late. You slump further into your chair and bite your inner cheek as you wonder what the consequences would be if you left and went out for a smoke.

Axel startles you as she enters – you stand up immediately to greet who you think are the meeting members and pause halfway to sink back down.

"Jeez, I thought you were someone important..." you mumble, and she frowns, putting her hands on her hips childishly.

"Am I not important to you?" she demands, sitting on the desk and leaning back casually, making one of the stacks of paper flutter down to the floor.

You "hmph" in annoyance, folding your arms. "Who organises a meeting just to be late to it, anyway?"

"Hm, let me see..." she sing-songs. "I think I can remember about seven meetings you've called which _you _ended up being late to."

"That's different!" you splutter, and she just laughs. Another set of papers drift to the floor as she turns and settles in your lap, straddling you.

"I was thinking of you all day," she says, playing idly with the tassels of your hoodie, making them uneven lengths again. Her nails are painted, and you know from experience that it probably means she's looking for some.

She kisses you languidly and you gladly respond, the past half hour of waiting making you itch for movement, and you unfold your arms to clutch her waist. Her body warmer is pleasantly soft and such a relief; you'd been tapping the old desk from boredom and you think you managed to get a splinter in each fingertip.

As well as her nails being painted, her hair is pinned so it falls on only one side, and you're pretty sure she was planning that one – she loves nothing more than her neck being kissed, and she usually only pulls the nails/hair combo when she's _really _desperate for it.

Your judgements prove correct when she pushes your hands down lower, past her hips-

A knock sounds from the door followed swiftly by the sound of fumbling with the handle (never in your life have you been more thankful that the order doesn't refurbish often) and a few complaints about faulty locks. Axel hears it too and drops just fast enough to be out of sight when they enter. She's lodged snugly in the gap under the desk for your legs and you lean forward on your desk as if the movement was natural.

"Sorry about the timing," says one of the other assassins, and you sense no trace that they're aware of the thief under the desk. You let out a little sigh of relief and put on the charming fake smile you've had practiced.

"It's fine, obviously I had a bit of work to do anyway..." you say, gesturing to the bountiful paperwork, and your audience laughs on queue. "It's good to have you. I'm Samuel Knight head of th-the-"

Your voice falters when you feel something brush tentatively at your thigh, clearing your throat. Axel must have moved or somethi- Oh. Nope, that was definitely deliberate, that touch right there.

The other assassins are looking expectantly at you and you bring it back quickly, chuckling. "Um, Head of the London order."

"Ah, right, well I'm Jenna Lawrence from the Manchester order, and this is my second in command."

It's hard to focus on her introduction with Axel scratching her nails at your inner thigh through the rough denim. You've worked hard on perfecting your skill at keeping a straight face, and you've done it through interrogations and near-death situations; but this feeling has you thrown off guard and your breath hitches audibly.

Once again, you pass it off as a cough, attempting to continue. "It's an honour to meet you. We best get straight to the discussion, since it's getting late."

You wish you could tell Axel to stop without getting caught, because the way she's trailing her fingers over skin just above your belt has you clenching the hands you have held together. You tense the muscles there involuntarily and she takes this as a signal to carry on. Her lips press to the material covering your semi-hard cock and you bite your tongue until it starts to sting. The other assassins continue talking about transferring mercenaries and you lean a little on your elbows as if to show your interest, but really it's just because Axel's trying to undo your pants and _fuck how is she doing that without making any noise-_

"... Knight?" Jenna says, and you snap your eyes back up, smiling again. "I said, do you think you have enough recruits?"

"Of course!" you reply, a little too quickly. It seems to suffice. "I mean, a few of our assassin recruits have d-dropped down to mercenary. We'll replenish the supply fine."

You think it's a miracle how you haven't even been questioned yet. You're so grateful that your tan skin doesn't allow as much blush as others, and this desk is just the right height that Axel doesn't awkwardly bang her head. You'll have to congratulate her on her stealth later, because she seems to be stroking at you through your boxers and moving her hand down her own body at the same time without making so much as a rustle from her clothing. You feel her breath out onto you when her hand finds her own thigh, and you gulp a little because she's going to fuck herself with her fingers while she sucks you off and you could so get caught and if this isn't the hottest thing you've experienced in a while.

You sense that it's your turn to talk and you start churning up bullshit to tell them, your capacity for thought being diminished by the sensation of cold air hitting your cock as Axel pulls it out and pushes her thumb up the underside just soft enough to not elicit a moan from you. You manage to keep it under control as you explain something to do with the training process to these two assassins who have no idea that there's a girl under your desk with your cock only _just _in her mouth and it's excruciating.

You feel her elbow collide with your calf rhythmically and you can picture her under there, her hand buried under her leggings and panties and a finger (probably two, by now) pressed up into her pussy. But then you sense it stop and have to pause and process for a while just why she would, until you feel the movement of her knee against your foot and, shit, she must be riding her fingers.

That thought, combined with the fact that her tongue is working at the head of your cock and pressing hotly to the tip, pushes a croaked moan from you. Jenna is now eying you sceptically.

"Are you okay, Knight? You seem a little flushed,"

"Just a w-wound," you say, briskly. Axel has your cock deep in her mouth and you can feel the way she must be pumping her hips simply by how her teeth keep scraping you. "You know how it is."

Jenna almost looks sympathetic, relaxing back into her chair. She tucks some hair back before continuing. "Well, I'm glad it's sorted. We'll take a few recruits back tomorrow, when we leave. Thank you for being so understanding."

"That would be..." you manage, smiling again. "M-My pleasure, Miss Lawrence."

You feel the smile axel is making around you while the visitors make their way out, and let out a breathy groan as soon as the door shuts. Axel immediately pushes your chair back and moves out so she can push down on you properly, engulfing you almost whole.

"Fuck, Axel, you s-sneaky bitch..." you gasp, and she smirks, getting up on her knees. You glance down to see that you were correct, her middle and forefinger are being pushed in and out of her mercilessly, her now riding them and pumping them at the same time.

When she tenses up and moans loudly around you, you can't take it anymore, releasing into her mouth and feeling her tongue flatten up against you as she swallows. She rests her head on your inner thigh softly, still breathing fast.

"Mm... I'm still up for another round..." she drawls into you, and you laugh a little, leaning back, spent.

"W-We just... Fucked in my Dad's office..." you mutter, and she smirks. She extracts her hand from her pants, moving up to sit on your knee.

"Not yet." She says, and kisses you again.


End file.
